1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self adhering membrane for roofing applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a preformed self adhering single ply roofing membrane including a pressure sensitive, hot melt adhesive adhered to one side of a water impermeable membrane.
2. Description of Related Art
A roofing system generally includes a roof deck which is considered the structural supporting surface of a building extending between the surrounding exterior walls of the building. The roof deck may be constructed from plywood, metal decking or concrete or any other suitable material. Depending upon the construction, the roof deck may extend over the surrounding exterior walls or the roof deck may stop short of the exterior walls thereby forming a parapet wall, i.e., a low retaining wall at the edge of the roof deck. If desired, the roofing system may also include an insulation barrier formed from polyisocyanurate or any other suitable material applied over the roof deck.
To make the roof deck and building weather resistant a single-ply roofing membrane is installed over the roof deck. The single-ply roofing membrane refers to a water impermeable single sheet of polymeric material. The roofing membrane has heretofore been installed on the roof deck using a variety of different methods.
For example, the field or interior of the roofing membrane may be held to the roof deck by the use of ballast and/or penetrating or non-penetrating fastener means as known in the art. An example of a penetrating fastener means for retaining the field of a roofing membrane installed to a roof deck is by utilizing a plurality of small, circular, metal plates having a hole in the center and a roofing screw or other suitable fastener. In order to anchor the roofing membrane, the small, circular, metal plates are spaced apart in rows on the roofing membrane and the fastener is driven through the hole in each plate, the roofing membrane, any insulation material and then into the roof deck. The metal plates are then covered by an overlapping roof membrane. An example of a non-penetrating fastener means would include totally adhering the field of the roofing membrane to the roof deck.
Although the many known variations for attaching a roofing membrane to a roof deck have been proven to perform satisfactorily under certain conditions, further improvements on attaching a roofing membrane to a roof deck are desired.
The present invention is directed to a self adhering membrane for roofing applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a preformed self adhering single ply roofing membrane including a pressure sensitive, hot melt adhesive adhered to one side of a water impermeable membrane for application to a roofing deck and/or a parapet wall to form a water impermeable roofing membrane.